Cats
Cats are pet animals which are depicted in many GTA games, but only physically featured in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. Description Cats are often encountered roaming around urban areas of Los Santos and Blaine County or sleeping in quieter areas such as alleys. They may also be found sitting on walls and observing their surroundings. Cats are passive and their demeanour is generally calm, mostly ignoring the player, but they may run away if provoked, or if a weapon is fired nearby. There are several different coat patterns displayed by cats in-game, although all cats present seem to be of the Domestic Shorthair breed. Between one to three cats can always be found outside the 24/7 in Sandy Shores, provided it is during the day and not raining - One will always be sitting on the wall next to the building, while the other two (if they appear) are either wandering around or resting in the alley. Gallery Johnson cat.jpg|The picture of the white cat inside the Johnson House. SanAn kitten.jpg|Kitten picture inside the Blueberry Safehouse. Pussy_Cat_picture.jpg|Poster in GTA IV for the missing cat. Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 6.27.45 PM.png|A cat appearing in a screenshot for Xbox One/PS4 version of GTA V. CatAsleep-GTAV.jpg|A cat asleep. Cat-GTAV-Observing.png|A cat sitting on the wall adjacent to the 24/7 at Sandy Shores. Trivia *In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, the player can play as a cat, along with other animals like dogs and birds, if they consume a peyote plant. These collectibles were also added to Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. *In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, a cat will always spawn during the opening to the mission Franklin and Lamar. The cat is found atop a wheelie bin in the alley that leads to the 9F Cabrio and Rapid GT, and will jump down and walk off when the player gets near. *Because cats tend to run away from the player after spying them, their AI pathfinding often forces them to run into the path of traffic, where they usually die after being struck by vehicles. *A cat can be heard meowing during the end of the commercial for Pets Overnight in Grand Theft Auto III. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a picture of a white cat is hung on the wall in Carl Johnson's room in the Johnson House, possibly implying that it was at one point the Johnson family's pet. The same cat picture can also be found in other houses in the game, as well as inside the Journalist's apartment in Rockstar's Manhunt. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, inside the apartment complexes in Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, like one next door to Playboy X's Penthouse, there is a missing cat poster with the heading "Have you seen my adorable pussy". It plays on the double entendre that 'pussy' is slang for both 'cat' and 'vagina'. *Cats (along with dogs) can be sometimes heard in the game's ambiance noises in Grand Theft Auto IV, but they cannot be physically seen in the game. **Katt Williams mentions that he has never seen a cat or a dog in Liberty City. *In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, if one plays as Franklin Clinton and is taking Chop out for a walk, cats nearby will run away out of fear. See Also *Lost Pets Navigation de:Katzen es:Gato ru:Кошки pt:Gatos fr:Chats pl:Koty Category:Animals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Animals in GTA V Category:Land Animals